Talk:Five Finger Fillet
The bug on this is it really patched? unless i get under 3 seconds it isn't patched! Also the picture shows time to beat i don't get that i get a stop watch, this becuase of nationality? crap this isnt fun in the least ir just anoys the shit ouf of me becasue of this crappy game i cant get the rebel outfit also the stupid game doesnt show a timer which is annoying and stupid aswell. Wesleyeye 20:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) crap 2: electric bogaloo I agree,' Rockstar '''dropped the ball on this one by making such an impossible peice-of-shit mini-game. Use the tips on the page, copy the round 2 code into notepad and enter the rythem while looking at it without looking at the game screen, using this i failed twice before i succeeded at it. 15:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) (Re-)moved to Talk page * "Doing X might cause Y to happen; Y does not happen." No, it's not *that* bad -- I'm just being a persnickety old coot who prunes stuff like this in the hopes of making kittens cry -- so revert as needed, on a whim, whatever. *ahem* Anyway, I moved the following (quote box, below) from the main page to here because it *seems* to be referring to something that once ''might have been possible but no longer is of any real worry; so it seems like it just serves to confuse the issue. (Especially since it directly contradicts the information/advice it followed!) Tips *Skipping the opponents turn would bug the timer, making it near-impossible to complete the sequence in time.This has since been patched. Keeping it here for historical purposes -- if this was indeed a bugconfirmed?? prior to the first patch then gamers with an unpatched copy could run into the problem. And no offense meant to the individual who wrote the first disclaimer, btw -- I'm sure it was useful information at the time...but that last sentence kind of kills it. :) :) I won't add my "just finished this stupid annoying exercise, finally, at Torquemada (Xbox 360, w/ TU#1) and did not run into anything resembling this problem" anecdote here because, naturally, I can't prove a negative; none of that proves the problem isn't there...and it *certainly* doesn't prove the problem wasn't there...so again, that's why I'm not including said anecdote. :) Feel free to revert if the Spirit moves you. Or on a whim, a fancy, or whatever you kids do these days. ⊕Fjord 05:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Needs a clean up Enough said XtremeGoose 14:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Reyes Rebel Outfit I've played the five finger filet and beat all three guys at the table but it still wont show i completed the challenge anyone have same problem or know the solution i mean its the last part i need to get it done then i can move on just suxs is all New series on XBOX 360 On XBOX 360, I encountered the series as follows: A B A Y A X A B A Y A B A Y A X A B A Y A B A Y A X A B A Y A Help Hey, this has never happened to me before, and I don't usually ask for advice or help with things like this, but here goes: I accidentally overwrote my old completed save file, so I am replaying the game. I am trying to re-earn the Reyes' Rebels Outfit to attain 100% game completion. One of the challenges is to win at Five Finger Fillet at Torqumada. I am doing the right combinations in the right rhythem but it is acting like I am not. John keeps hitting his fingers and I keep failing the challenge! I restarted the console and everything, but it's no good. I don't know what happened. I gotten this scrap before no problem but now I can't get this outfit? Does anyone know how to fix this glitch/bug/whatever? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 03:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The reason this is so hard is that Marston is so rubbish at it. I can do it IRL much quicker than him or the lardy Mexican policeman I'm playing. His reactions are shot.